


snow job

by the_ragnarok



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5514749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John murmurs, “Again?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	snow job

**Author's Note:**

> plink42 asked: Rinch prompt: it's a really cold day with no numbers, Reese tries to convince Finch to stay in bed with him all day.

Nowadays, Harold takes the first round of the morning for granted. Or perhaps that’s the wrong word: he is still incredibly grateful for the liberties John lets him take, for another heartbeat next to him at night and John eager and willing in his arms come morning.

They’re drowsing in the afterglow. Harold’s phone is silent. 

John murmurs, “Again?” His hand is already cupping Harold’s cock, not fully softened yet; Harold’s toes curl up.

It’s too soon, and he’s not young anymore, but– John. “Yes,” Harold says, helpless, moving into John’s touch.

He falls asleep after, sure any sound his phone might make would wake him up. He opens his eyes a while later of his own accord. The world seems to have gone silent around them, their heartbeats and breaths the only sound filling the room.

“It’s snowing,” John says. He has his phone in hand, possibly looking at the weather report. “Everybody’s staying inside.”

“Are they.” Harold stretches. A day in sounds lovely, as a matter of fact. He has some framework bugs that are long overdue for a fix. He’s trying to prioritize when John pulls him in for a kiss, rubbing against him in a maddening, familiar way. “ _John_ ,” Harold says, because _really._ He isn’t twenty anymore, wasn’t up for this sort of exercise even when he was.

“Betcha I can make it good,” John murmurs, and that’s when Harold notices John is soft himself.

Harold pulls away, keeps John at arms’ length until he gets his breath back. “If you want to spend some time in bed, you could just say so.”

John tilts his head. “Yeah, and you’d tell me to get some rest and go to your computer.”

He’s not wrong. Harold acknowledges this with a rueful smile. “I could get my laptop and work in bed?”

“I can live with those terms,” John says. He even lets Harold gets some coding done in between sessions of aimless fondling and kissing. It’s very gracious of him.


End file.
